Una mujer especial
by Amo escribir y leer fanfics
Summary: Kaoru creció escuchando de su padre que ella era un ser destinado a grandes cosas. Pero su vida actual no le parece precisamente un cuento de hadas, debido a sus inseguridades. ¿Podrá Kenshin ayudarla?


**Sumario**: Kaoru creció escuchando de su padre que ella era un ser destinado a grandes cosas. Pero su vida actual no le parece precisamente un cuento de hadas, debido a sus inseguridades. ¿Podrá Kenshin ayudarla?

**Título: **Una mujer Especial

**Autora: **Blankaoru

**Fandom: **Rurouni Kenshin.

**Ránking: **Para todas las edades.

**Para Participar en:** LOS FICKERS Y SUS FICS!

* * *

Rurouni Kenshin ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, porque han sido creados por Nobuhiro Watsuki. Escribo este fanfic sin fines de lucro, por pura diversión y en última instancia, para participar en un concurso. Este es un fanfic inédito.

**Una Mujer Especial**

**Acto único.**

* * *

Kaoru estaba harta. Tanto así que sintió deseos de gritar, de jalarse los cabellos; de salir a la calle y agarrarse a trompadas con el primer idiota que viera.

Y todo eso por culpa de su único, total y absolutamente estúpido alumno.

No sólo le había gritado fea, tonta y encima bruja apenas ella inició la instrucción del día sobre el entrenamiento. Cuando ella le llamó la atención para que se ordenara un poco, el muy mocoso había iniciado un discurso más o menos como esto:

-Eres fea porque te arreglas poco, aunque da lo mismo, muy bonita no quedarías. Bruja, porque eres incapaz de cocinar algo sin quemarlo o dejarlo horrible. Y encima tonta, porque todavía piensas que Kenshin te tomará en cuenta algún día. Y aunque lo hiciera, seguro sería porque él es muy bueno y quiere librar a los demás hombres del desastre que eres tú, ¡jajajajajaja!-

Acto seguido, Yahiko había salido corriendo, muerto de la risa al patio para perderse de su vista, mientras ella, horrorizada, descubría que Kenshin, que justo andaba barriendo por ahí cerca, lo había escuchado todo.

Deseó que la tierra se la tragara, que hubiera un gigantesco Tsunami y arrasara con ella y con todo. Deseó que alguien hubiera hecho el trazado de la línea férrea por encima de su casa para que el tren la arrolle. Incluso deseó por un momento, ser la víctima con la que debía acabar Battousai. Pero nada de eso pasó.

Por eso, cuando ella abrió los ojos luego de esa humillación máxima, se encontró sola, de pie en medio de su dojo y de Kenshin ni las luces. ¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Qué la defendiera? ¿Qué dijera algo a su favor? ¿Qué detuviera al chiquillo y le cortara la cabeza?

Yahiko siempre le gritaba cosas desagradables y luego corría antes que ella pudiera rebatirle. Y ella tendía a ignorar los insultos, pero en ese día especial sintió como si algo amargo le corriera por las venas, llegando a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Eso, porque debía admitir que el chicuelo tenía razón en gran parte de lo que le había dicho. Ella no se podía acercar a la cocina sin que los demás gritaran de terror ante esto y aunque Kenshin no gritaba, se apresuraba en entrar antes que ella para ponerse a cocinar. Además, en la calle nunca nadie se había vuelto a mirarla. Ni siquiera un piropo le habían lanzado.

De todas maneras, podía superar las faltas anteriores. Lo que más le dolía de todo lo dicho por Yahiko era lo relacionado con Kenshin. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde lo la batalla contra Enishi, y si bien Kenshin le había tomado la mano un día, saliendo de un cementerio, luego no volvió a dar muestras de querer un acercamiento con ella. Ella, que había pensado que él le declararía sus sentimientos después de eso, se había equivocado enormemente.

-De todos modos.- dijo en voz alta para al menos escuchar su voz en medio de ese escenario desolador.- Hay que seguir con las prácticas del día. Hoy haremos algunas katas… -

Kaoru Kamiya estaba muy triste con sus reflexiones, pero no por eso se iba a dejar morir. Esa mañana entrenaría tanto, tanto, que sudaría por montones y entonces no tendría lágrimas que dejar salir.

* * *

-Eres una niña muy especial.-

-¿Yo?-

Kaoru era una chiquilla de doce años, que se comía una golosina que alguien le había dado. Su padre la acompañaba en ese día de fiesta, en momentos en que se sentaban en una banca.

-Claro que si, hijita. Todo el mundo te quiere. Además, ya dominas parte de los movimientos de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. ¿Sabes qué? Siempre he sabido que eres especial, y que harás grandes cosas. Y esa sonrisa que tienes, hija mía… estoy seguro que habrán hombres que morirían por verte sonreír.-

Su padre hablaba muy convencido y Kaoru empezó a creer que ella era alguien diferente a los demás, porque no hacía las cosas que hacía el resto. Su padre no la dejaba meterse a la cocina, ni a otros quehaceres que la distrajeran. Ella aprendía kendo pero además se instruía. Aprendió a leer y escribir con una facilidad que incluso su padre envidiaba. Y la matemática le pareció hasta divertida. Su padre la instó a desarrollar cualidades que él suponía, serían mejor para ella.

Pero el tiempo había pasado y Kaoru era incapaz de hervir agua sin quemar la olla. Aunque se defendía bien con todo tipo de labores domésticas, parecía que los demás no le perdonaban el no distinguir una pizca, de una cucharada de condimento. Megumi no perdía oportunidad para hacerle ver su desaliñado aspecto y Kenshin… bueno, Kenshin no le demostraba nada. Pero era el hombre que a ella le gustaba.

-¡Te equivocaste!- gritó de pie, en medio del dojo vacío.- No soy especial, ni única. Sólo lo dijiste porque me amabas, porque eras mi papá. Porque fui el hijo que no tuviste y me criaste como tal. Sé todo lo que quisiste sobre el kendo, pero no sé ser una buena ama de casa, ni sé mejorar mi aspecto. Ni siquiera puedo atraer a un hombre o lograr que mi único alumno deje de burlarse de mí por lo menos un día. Y no tengo carácter, ni he podido cumplir la promesa de mantener abierta la escuela, rebosante de alumnos como cuando tú estabas al mando de ella. No soy especial, ni bonita, y nadie me ama. ¡No era cierto lo que decías! ¡No lo era!-

-¿Señorita Kaoru?-

Suavemente, la voz de Kenshin le llegó desde un lejano lugar. Poco a poco, Kaoru abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué… pasa?.- preguntó soñolienta.

-La llamé hace un rato para comer, pero no me respondió. La encontré dormida.- dijo Kenshin de rodillas junto a ella.

¡El entrenamiento! Kaoru había entrenado a solas sin piedad con ella misma, toda la mañana, y había caído rendida sobre el pulido suelo del dojo. Con sorpresa, la joven se secó unas lágrimas de los ojos mientras Kenshin la ayudaba a levantarse, y lo siguió a la casa.

Comió en silencio, muy reflexiva, mientras de tanto en tanto, Kenshin le dedicaba unas miradas.

-¿Ha regresado Yahiko?.- preguntó la joven sin mirar a Kenshin a los ojos.

-No lo he visto.-

No había que ser un genio para notar que Kaoru estaba herida. Y Kenshin no sabía que actitud tomar con respecto a ello. Él siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas para que un enemigo viera la vida con otros ojos, pero cuando se trataba de ella, simplemente no se le ocurría cómo acercársele.

Kaoru se levantó de su sitio.

-Dile, cuando vuelva, que… mejor no le digas nada. Es mi problema, después de todo.-

-Yahiko es inmaduro. No debe prestar oídos a lo que diga. Él se divierte haciéndola enfadar.- dijo Kenshin con ligereza, intentando hacer sentir mejor a Kaoru, pero ella se dirigió a su dormitorio.

-Pero hace tiempo ya que eso a mi no me divierte.-

* * *

Megumi no notó mejoría alguna en los brazos de Kenshin desde el último examen.

-Esto está mal, Kenshin. Tendrás que guardar reposo absoluto, así que olvídate de cocinar, barrer o limpiar.-

-Pero no puedo dejar… -

-¿Acaso no es Kaoru la mujer de la casa? ¡Pues que haga ella esos quehaceres! Tú necesitas reposo.-

Kenshin miró a la médica significativamente.

-Si no puedo ayudar a la señorita Kaoru, mi permanencia en esa casa no tiene sentido.- declaró, pero a Megumi tal argumento no le importó y llamó a Kaoru que esperaba a Kenshin afuera del cuarto.

-Kenshin no mejora y es hora de que te hagas cargo, ya que estas heridas se las ganó por tu culpa. Si me hubieras hecho caso y no te hubieras dejado atrapar por Enishi… -

-No fue culpa de la señorita Kaoru.- dijo Kenshin molesto.- Enishi estaba dispuesto a dar con ella. No era cosa de que se dejara o no… -

-Como sea.- insistió Megumi.- Te harás cargo de Kenshin. Desde este momento y por espacio de dos semanas, te exijo que Kenshin haga un reposo absoluto. A lo más, puede deambular por la casa y salir a caminar unos cuarenta minutos diarios, pero nada más. Asi que desde ahora, del hogar te ocupas tú.-

Kaoru no entendía por qué Megumi le hablaba tan duro. ¿Acaso ella hacía algo mal? ¿O era quizá, por lo que había pasado esa mañana, que ella sentía que todos la atacaban?

-Y ahora presta atención. Te enseñaré a darle unos masajes a Kenshin en la espalda, hombros y brazos, en ese orden, dos veces por día, con este ungüento. Cuando se te acabe, me vienes a pedir más. Descúbrete el torso, Kenshin, que Kaoru aprenderá a masajearte ahora.-

La joven puso atención a los movimientos y a la forma de presionar según el músculo que estuviera aliviando que le mostraba Megumi. Anotó algunas otras cosas de importancia para no olvidar nada y rato después, salió con Kenshin de la clínica.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le preguntó a Kenshin mientras pasaban por un puesto de dulces.

-Si, muchas gracias. Usted me ha dado un buen masaje.-

-¿Quieres comer algo rico?-

Antes que Kenshin respondiera, Kaoru le convidaba unas golosinas que compró. Y se sentaron por ahí.

-Lo siento.- dijo él.

-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué?.-

-Por mi culpa ahora usted tendrá trabajo doble. O triple. Y además tendrá que cuidarme.-

-Kenshin, no digas eso. Yo… en verdad me sentiría muy feliz de poder ayudarte para que te recuperaras. Después de todo, fuiste a rescatarme a la isla de Enishi y… Megumi en algo tiene razón. Si yo hubiera escapado…-

-Habría pasado lo mismo. Enishi vigilaba desde el aire y sus secuaces la vigilaban a usted. No importa a donde haya corrido, el resultado hubiese sido el mismo. La habría secuestrado igual.-

-Pero peleaste, y te lastimaron… -

-Me han lastimado otras veces, y por cosas muchísimo menos importantes que usted.- dijo el pelirrojo.- No se preocupe más por eso.- acabó gentil.

Kaoru recordó algo y de pronto perdió el apetito.

-Kenshin… soy muy inmadura, ¿verdad?-

-Yo no lo creo.-

-Pero es que… - La joven se sintió un poco incómoda, sin embargo prosiguió.- Todos dicen… todos piensan que yo no… -Se detuvo unos segundos buscando las palabras.- No soy buena en nada. Soy muy torpe, la mayoría de las veces y no sólo Yahiko, también Sanosuke se ríe de mí. Megumi además no deja de molestarme y recordarme las cualidades que no tengo. Además… -Kaoru se detuvo. Iba a decirle a Kenshin que además, él no daba muestras de interés por ella, pero cerró la boca.

-Esos no son todos los que piensan cosas de usted. Yo sé que a usted le preocupa no ser buena en las labores hogareñas o en otras cosas en las que las mujeres normalmente destacan, pero señorita Kaoru, usted no es como las demás mujeres. Usted es especial.-

La joven inmediatamente se volvió a mirar a Kenshin, que le sonreía. Su corazón latía aceleradamente.

-¿Yo especial?-

-Nadie le pide al ave que no trine, o al tigre que no pelee. Usted tiene un espíritu combativo, una fuerza tal que no es posible encerrar en una cocina o intentar atar a un espejo. Su padre le enseñó el kendo porque vio algo en usted, así como el maestro que me instruyó a mí.-

-Pero tú cocinas, lavas la ropa… -

-Con mi maestro hacía esas cosas para sobrevivir, pues él poco se ocupaba de mi en ese aspecto. Con el tiempo, busqué aprenderlas. Un compañero de armas, después de la guerra, puso un restaurante pequeño y me enseñó a cocinar durante una temporada que me quedé con él y su familia.-

-¿Ves? Tu cocinas y sabes pelear… -

-No. No es tan así. Yo luché por años con mi espada. E hice todo lo que quise con ella. Dominé mi técnica al 100 por ciento y ya es la hora del retiro. Por eso he de desarrollar nuevas habilidades. Pero usted es tan joven aún, y tiene tanto que enseñar a los demás. A mis veintiocho se podría decir que ya soy maestro del Hiten Mistsurugi, y lo sería en efecto si no fuera porque me niego a matar a mi maestro. Pero usted fue ascendida a maestro a los quince años. Si el camino de la Espada que Protege la Vida es el que usted desea seguir, yo la ayudaré en cuanto pueda a difundir ese ideal.-

Emocionada, Kaoru sonrió.

* * *

Yahiko se levantó temprano, más por costumbre que porque lo estuvieran mandando, asi que se vistió y luego de comer algo ligero, se encaminó al dojo. Sin embargo, su puerta estaba trabada por dentro, con Kaoru en su interior tratando de meditar.

-¡Ábreme, bruja!.-

Kenshin, que lo acompañaba, le sugirió tratarla de un modo más educado.

-No es necesario. Es una bruta y no entiende de otra manera.-

De inmediato la puerta se abrió y Yahiko miró con suficiencia a Kenshin.

-¿Ves?-

Kaoru se asomó sumamente tranquila. Tanto así, que se dirigió a su maleducado pupilo en estos términos.

-Yahiko, desde hoy quedas en libertad de buscar otro maestro que pueda tolerar tus impertinencias, tus malas palabras y tu genio malcriado. Yo no lo haré más. Por lo demás, puedes utilizar el dojo cuando yo no lo esté ocupando con la condición de que dejes limpio, para que realices tus ejercicios. Pero ya no eres más mi alumno.-

Acto seguido, la joven desapareció tras la puerta antes de cerrarla. Yahiko y Kenshin se miraron entre ellos, asombrados.

-¿Y a esta, qué le habrá picado? Bah, mejor para mí. Me voy al Akabeko.- dijo el muchacho. Kenshin lo atajó.

-Creo que debería pedirle una disculpa a la señorita Kaoru y procurar que lo retome como alumno.-

-No la necesito. Kenshin, yo sé ejecutar el Arcano Secreto de la escuela Kamiya, algo que Kaoru en combate jamás ha intentado. Eso significa que soy mejor que ella. ¿Qué más me puede enseñar? Soy un genio de la espada y pronto me convertiré en el más fuerte.-

-¿Y para qué quieres ser el más fuerte? Para ver a cuántos hombres puedes derribar tú solo o a cuántos puedes matar?-

-Vamos, Kenshin, tú eres el más fuerte, siempre lo has sido. Siempre te involucras en batallas interesantes.-

-¿Acaso quieres llegar a los veintiocho años como yo, Yahiko? Con un cuerpo desgastado y lleno de heridas por donde lo mires, te aseguro que esto no es lo que yo esperaba de mí cuando tenía tu edad. Mi maestro tiene cuarenta y cuatro años, pero mientras él sigue usando el Hiten Mitsurugi a su antojo, yo apenas si podré ejecutarlo correctamente por unos pocos años más. Yo no me involucré en las batallas porque quisiera, sino porque ellas eran por asuntos pendientes que dejé en mi época de Battousai, cuando fui, como dices, el más fuerte. Tienes dos opciones, Yahiko: Llegar a mi edad, mirar hacia atrás y renegar de la persona que fuiste, o regresar al lado de la señorita Kaoru para que te entregue los conocimientos que te faltan.-

Yahiko quedó impresionado con las sentidas palabras de Kenshin. Pero era terco, y por ende, rebatió.

-Lo único que puede entregarme la bruja son katas. ¡No necesito hacer más katas, porque manejo perfectamente bien esta técnica!.-

-Esta bien, Yahiko. Si piensas que no necesitas lo que Kaoru tenga para enseñarte, es tu decisión. Y no te la recrimino, porque fue exactamente lo que yo hice quince años atrás.-

* * *

Kaoru había alcanzado la iluminación. Lo que ella necesitaba para desarrollar la escuela de su padre, era tener más alumnos. Pero alumnos buenos, no fanfarrones como Yahiko. Quería alumnos que tuvieran interés en aprender de la Espada que Protege la Vida.

Y para conseguirlos, debía planificar estrategias para lograrlo. Había que revitalizar su escuela, y recordarle a las personas que existía. Para ello, nada mejor que un poco de publicidad.

Esa tarde, al darle a Kenshin el segundo masaje del día, le comentó su idea.

-Haré miles de papelitos con el nombre de mi escuela escritos en ellos, y los lanzaré en la calle, como esos panfletos que lanzan de repente. ¿Qué te parece?-

Kenshin, que vio a la joven muy animada y sonriendo, le dijo que podía contar con él. Al día siguiente Kaoru consiguió muchos papelitos que encontró por la calle, ya que no tenía dinero para comprar papel nuevo, y se entretuvo escribiendo "Kamiya Kasshin Ryu" en cada uno de ellos. Alcanzó a terminar doscientos, pero quedó sin tinta, sin papel, y con la cara manchada.

Kenshin solo la miraba. Cuando ponía tanto entusiasmo en algo, lucía adorable.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- Preguntó.

-Iré a buscar nuestra comida al Akabeko y le dejaré algunos papeles a Tae. Luego, cuando des tu paseo de la tarde, vamos a entregar el resto a las personas. Pienso que si en vez de lanzarlos, simplemente los dejamos en los comercios, las personas interesadas los notarán y no perderemos papel.-

-Es una gran idea.-

Cuando rato después Kaoru llegó con un rico par de almuerzos, se pusieron a dormir la siesta con Kenshin después de comer. Pero no pudieron dormir mucho, porque alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Esta es la Escuela Kamiya?- preguntó un joven.

-Así es.- respondió Kaoru brillante. Por fin su primer alumno.

-Vengo por la promoción de comidas del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu,-

-¿Comidas?- preguntó Kaoru.- Aquí debe haber un error. Yo no doy comida (apenas si puedo cocinar algo decente) yo enseño kendo.-

El joven, algo desilusionado, la miró de pies a cabeza.

-¿Usted? Por favor… jajaja… si no me da mi comida gratis, me retiro. No me interesa.-

En cuanto se retiró, Kaoru corrió a buscar sus papeles. ¿Habría escrito mal un kanji?

-Son publicidad de un restaurante. Habla de comida gratis para probar por el lado contrario en el que usted escribió el nombre de su escuela.- Observó Kenshin. Kaoru no tuvo tiempo de rebatir, porque apareció otra persona preguntando por sus fideos gratis.

Algunas personas eran amables y la comprendían. Otros no entendían que ella no tuviera comida que darles. Al final, Kaoru terminó el día completamente abatida.

-Por suerte que no entregué los demás.- repuso mientras Kenshin intentaba consolarla.

-No se preocupe. Ya verá que mañana se le ocurrirá otra idea genial, y esta vez pondremos más atención al ejecutarla. Además, la idea de los panfletos era realmente buena, porque aunque fuera por comida, llegó mucha gente hasta acá. Eso significa que saben donde está su escuela o preguntaron para llegar.-

Las palabras de Kenshin siempre la animaban. Kaoru asintió, pensando en su padre y en que si había dos hombres en el mundo que pensaban que ella era especial y estaba destinada a grandes cosas, no se iba a rendir.

* * *

-Ajajajajajajaja!!!, sí que eres tonta, chicuela.-

Sanosuke no resultó tan comprensivo en la historia como Kenshin.

-Cállate, tarado. Yo al menos hago algo por la vida, no como tú.-

-Oye, no me trates así. Claro que yo hago cosas. A mí me gustaba pelear, y buscaba mis peleas. Es así de simple. Ahora no peleo tanto, pero siempre hay algún indeseable que vencer. Alguien a quien los demás detestan y la gente se pone de tu lado, asi que nadie te acusa a la policía si lo mueles a golpes.

Rato después Sanosuke se fue. Y a Kaoru se le ocurrió una nueva idea.

-¿Kenshin, me puedes ayudar?-

-Por supuesto- dijo el pelirrojo entregado a un nuevo masaje. Se sentía realmente bien.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-Creo que debemos hacer una representación que le muestre a la gente lo que puede aprender en mi escuela de artes de la espada. Y tú actuarás conmigo.-

-¿Yo?-

-Claro que sí. Escucha, que esta idea es espectacular. Todos saben en esta ciudad que fuiste Battousai, entonces, si nos vamos a la plaza, simulamos que tratas de golpearme con tu espada y que yo me defiendo con la mía y te derribo, entonces la gente verá que soy una mujer muy preparada y querrán emularme. ¿Qué tal?-

Kenshin pestañeó varias veces antes de responder.

-Hay mucha gente que odia a Battousai y yo había pensado establecerme en esta ciudad. No me gustaría que mis vecinos me miraran con mala cara.-

-Hum… tienes razón.- Kaoru meditó un poco.- ¿Y si te pones algo en la cabeza para que nadie te reconozca y simulamos que eres un ladrón que roba en el Akabeko y yo acabo contigo?-

-Puede ser.-

Al día siguiente, luego de la primera tanda de masajes, Kenshin y Kaoru se fueron a visitar a Tae y comentarle su idea. Ella no puso reparos en simular un asalto, asi que después de comer, Kenshin se fue a disfrazar de ladrón y muy violento, entró con su espada a amedrentar a Tae y a quien estuviera en la caja.

Pero valientemente, Kaoru le plantó cara.

-¡Cállate, mujer insolente!- dijo Kenshin, sintiéndose raro por tutear y tratar mal a la señorita Kaoru.- ¡O te rebanaré con mi espada!-

Kaoru salió con él a la calle para recuperar el dinero y dar la pelea de su vida.

Kenshin levantó en alto su espada para darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero con una velocidad impresionante, Kaoru le dio de lleno en el estómago. Kenshin perdió todo el aire de los pulmones y aunque sabía que eso podía pasar, lo que vino después lo tomó a él y a Kaoru por sorpresa.

-¡Qué mujer tan hábil!- decían algunos.

-¡Qué valiente!.-

-¿Y quién es?-

-Parece que Kaoru Kamiya, de la escuela Kamiya.-

Satisfecha, Kaoru escuchaba esos comentarios mientras mantenía la guardia. Ahora venía la segunda parte del espectáculo: dejar a Kenshin inconsciente. Ahora ella no lo golpearía de verdad como la primera vez, sino que simularía un ataque múltiple en varias partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Ahora verás! ¡En nombre de la Escuela… !-

Kaoru no terminó la frase. Un violento golpe la dejó completamente fuera de combate propinado por el pelirrojo que la hizo volar unos cuantos metros. Al ver lo que había hecho sin pensar, Kenshin de inmediato se agachó junto a ella para ver que no estuviera muerta, pero una turba de gente se le lanzó encima. Para rematar, cuando tomó a Kaoru en brazos para salir de ahí, lo agarró la policía.

* * *

-¡Déjeme pasar!- dijo Kaoru maltrecha. El policía trató de disuadirla, pero la joven se puso cabezota. -O me deja pasar o me quemo viva frente a su cuartel, y usted verá mi muerte y tendrá pesadillas por el resto de su vida!.-

El policía guió a Kaoru hasta el calabozo donde Kenshin esperaba que alguien lo fuera a visitar y a decirle que Kaoru estaba bien. En cuanto la vio acercarse, se arrojó a la reja que los separaba para tomarle las manos.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho, señorita Kaoru. Perdóneme, por favor, no fue mi intención. Sé que no es disculpa, pero el primer golpe que usted me dio fue tan fuerte… creo que se activó algo en mí y la ataqué sin pensar.-

De inmediato, Kenshin se arrodilló frente a ella para expresarle su pesar.

-Levántate, Kenshin.- dijo Kaoru incómoda.- La culpa es mía después de todo, por involucrarte en algo que es mi responsabilidad. Vine a sacarte. Tae retiró los cargos y yo vengo a darte tu masaje, porque estamos en la hora.-

-¿Aquí?-

-Nadie nos molestará. Ya lo verás. ¡Carcelero! ¡Ábrame esa puerta!.-

La joven extendió una manta sobre el piso de la cárcel y sobre ella Kenshin recibió sus masajes. El policía no comprendía como era posible que una agredida ayudara a su agresor. Esa mujer o era muy tonta, o muy admirable.

Salieron de allí unos minutos después con rumbo a la casa. El problema fue que se toparon con Megumi.

-Ya me enteré de lo que pasó. ¿Es que eres tonta o te haces? ¡¡¿Cómo se te ocurre golpear a Kenshin?!!-

-No me pasó nada.- dijo sinceramente Kenshin.- Me siento muy bien. Esos masajes que me ha dado la señorita Kaoru son mágicos.-

Megumi lo ignoró, porque Kenshin siempre tendía a defender a Kaoru.

-¡Te dije que no hiciera esfuerzos, que no recibiera golpes ni nada violento! ¡¡Y se te ocurre montar todo un espectáculo en la calle!! Encima se lo llevan preso, quizá hasta le pegaron por tu culpa.-

A Kenshin nadie lo había tocado. Incluso por ser amigo del señor Yamagata, lo trataron muy bien. Pero Kaoru, que no tenía cómo saber eso, se sintió verdaderamente mal.

-Lo lamento.- dijo, agachando la cabeza.- No quería que pasara eso.-

-Kenshin, te llevaré a mi clínica para darte los masajes.-

-No es necesario. La señorita Kaoru ya me los dio.- repuso el pelirrojo con sencillez.- Se ha portado muy bien conmigo, además, creo que debería revisarla a ella.-

-¿Qué dices?.-

-No me enorgullezco de ello, pero le di un golpe tal, que de haber sido una espada común, la habría matado.- El cuerpo de Kenshin se estremeció con la idea.- Por lo menos, debe tener alguna costilla rota.-

-Pero si no se ha quejado.-

-Seguramente no lo ha hecho porque… ¿Señorita Kaoru?-

La joven había desaparecido. Unas cuadras más allá, le pareció a Kenshin verla correr con rumbo al río.

* * *

Yahiko sonreía. Había dejado en el suelo a cinco chicos mayores que él, que lo estaban molestando. Sanosuke lo miraba.

-Creo que ya entendieron que no pueden conmigo.- repuso Yahiko.

-Yo creo que deberías regresar a la escuela de la chiquilla. Después de todo, gracias a ella sabes lo que sabes. Además, Kaoru está intentando atraer más alumnos y quizá para ti sea más divertido estar allá.-

-Ya estás pareciéndote a Kenshin.- dijo el chico.- No comprendo por qué debería regresar a estudiar con Kaoru.-

-Mira, ni yo lo comprendo, pero si es maestro de escuela, creo que debe saber algo más allá del Arcano Secreto que tanto te ufanas de conocer. -

-No puedes decir eso de Kaoru. Para empezar, ella no es "Maestro", sino "Ayudante de Maestro", que es un nivel más bajo, y encima, ese reconocimiento se lo dio su padre antes de partir a la guerra. De ahí en adelante los alumnos empezaron a desertar. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no lo hace bien. Su padre seguramente lo sabía y quería que la respetaran en su ausencia. Además, ¿quién habría de respetarla?-

-Tienes razón, Yahiko. ¿Por qué tendrían que respetarla, si es sólo una mujer?. Tú mismo no te has cansado de insultarla cada vez que has podido. Si el resto de los alumnos piensan como tú, no es de extrañar que el padre la haya ascendido buscando un poco de respeto para ella. Si el padre era Maestro, no pudo ser tan inconsecuente de nombrar a su hija si no hubiera tenido habilidades.-

-¿Me estás diciendo que Kaoru… ?-

-Kenshin y yo tenemos habilidades que pocas personas consiguen. Pero creo que dentro de las personas "comunes", Kaoru resalta, sin duda alguna.-

Yahiko se quedó pensando en esas cosas, y en eso vio que un grupo de hombres armados se acercaba. Lejos de asustarse, sonrió.

-Bueno, vamos a ver qué se puede hacer con esto.-

* * *

Quería estar sola. ¿Para qué imponerle a alguien más el desastre ambulante que era?

Que Yahiko se hubiera escapado no era raro, después de todo el chico siguió su intuición y se alejó de los problemas. Tal vez Kenshin deba partir también.

Apenas podía ver a través de las lágrimas, pero cuando llegó al río y pudo calmarse un poco, vio a lo lejos a un grupo de hombres atacando a un chico.

-¿Yahiko?- murmuró, antes de correr hacia ellos.

Sanosuke miraba al niño intentar defenderse. Después de todo, Yahiko había insistido en eso. Aunque por el rumbo que tomaban las cosas, al parecer iba a tener que intervenir. Pensaba en eso cuando divisó a Kaoru correr hacia ellos y dio un paso al lado.

-Ahora notarás la diferencia entre un "Ayudante de Maestro" y un mocoso engreído como tú.- murmuró el luchador, pensando que de todos modos, si Kaoru no era capaz para toda esa gente, los ayudaría.

A Yahiko lo tenían en el suelo y lo golpeaban cuando los alcanzó Kaoru. Ella no perdió el tiempo diciéndoles "no hagan esas cosas malas" ni nada parecido. Se detuvo unos segundos para levantarse las faldas del kimono y con las piernas libres, saltó en medio del grupo a repartir golpes con su boken.

Desde el suelo, Yahiko la veía actuar.

Kaoru era muy precisa, no desperdiciaba energía ni golpe alguno. Cada movimiento buscaba abrirse paso entre la maraña de brazos, espadas y cuerpos que le caían encima para alcanzar su objetivo y dejar fuera de combate al adversario. Un rato después terminó con esas personas y le extendió una mano a Yahiko para ayudarle a pararse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-

Yahiko rechazó su mano. Kaoru lo miró por unos momentos.

-Debemos irnos. Estos tipos despertarán en cualquier momento.-

Los tres amigos llegaron al camino y en eso se toparon con Kenshin y Megumi que venían buscando a Kaoru. De inmediato Kenshin se hizo cargo de la joven.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Las costillas… -

Kenshin no tuvo que decir más. Cuando Kaoru estuvo a su lado, no le vio caso a seguir aguantándose el dolor que sentía. Sus piernas no la sostuvieron, a la par que un poco de sangre salía de su boca.

* * *

No se separó del lado de ella hasta que abrió los ojos, unos días después. No había sido sólo el golpe, o la pelea para defender a Yahiko. La casona brillaba en todas sus partes y la ropa limpia había encontrado su lugar según correspondiera. Kaoru se había triplicado en esos días haciendo cosas a pesar de que Kenshin le asegurara de que no era necesario.

-Está agotada.- dijo el pelirrojo a Sanosuke y Yahiko, que lo acompañaron.- Y sólo despierta y se levanta para masajearme. Yo no sé como a alguien como ella le cabe un corazón tan grande en su menudo cuerpo.-

Kenshin estaba conmovido y seguía mirando el rostro dormido de la joven. Entonces, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Ambos sonrieron.

Yahiko no decía nada.

-Tenía tres costillas rotas y te defendió, mocoso.- dijo Sanosuke.- Creo que un "gracias" no estaría de más.-

-No es necesario.- dijo Kaoru desde su futón. -Creo que él ya entendió que mucho le falta.-

-Yahiko aprendió el Arcano Secreto como una medida de emergencia para apoyarme durante la batalla contra Enishi. Y agradezco tu motivación para aprenderlo, Yahiko, pero me temo que al hacerlo, te saltaste muchos movimientos y aprendizaje de la Escuela Kamiya Kasshin.- dijo Kenshin.- Creo que durante la pelea contra esos hombres pudiste apreciarlo.-

-El Arcano Secreto está bien cuando la pelea es uno a uno.- explicó Kaoru.- Pero no todas las batallas son así. También las hay de muchas personas contra una sola, y para eso, mi Escuela también tiene más movimientos. Te falta paciencia, Yahiko, y disciplina. Kenshin y Sanosuke no se hicieron fuertes en un día, eso fue años de trabajo.-

Yahiko no dijo nada. Se levantó y salió del cuarto.

Los días pasaron y Kaoru pudo levantarse de la cama. Se encontraba bien, pero miraba hacia su dojo vacío y le daba tristeza. Tal vez, ella debería resignarse a eso.

-No soy especial.- musitó sentándose en el porche.- Mi padre y Kenshin estaban equivocados.-

-No lo creo.- dijo Kenshin apareciendo tras ella.- Aún pienso que usted es especial.-

Kaoru suspiró.

-Kenshin, eso lo dices porque eres muy bueno. Yo… tú eres un hombre especial. Has cambiado la vida de muchas personas, has salvado a una nación. Destacas de entre los demás, porque eres bondadoso y en cambio yo, no he hecho nada importante, nada que destaque. Mi padre debió haber sido más aterrizado conmigo, porque si yo hubiera sabido desde el principio que era una persona común, no estaría sintiendo este dolor tan grande por ser incapaz de cumplir sus expectativas.-

Kenshin la miró significativamente. Kaoru sollozaba. Se sentó junto a ella y le puso una mano sobre un hombro, para llamar su atención.

-Cuando peleé con Shishio, me dio un golpe tal que caí al piso y fui incapaz de moverme. Creo incluso que perdí el conocimiento por espacio de unos momentos. Pero me recuperé, porque le había hecho una promesa. Regresaríamos juntos a Tokio. ¿La recuerda?-

-Si.- respondió Kaoru.- Pero todavía no entiendo qué tiene esto que ver… -

-Tiene que ver porque yo me levanté como pude y me esforcé en no morir. Había encontrado un motivo para querer vivir mi vida. No me interesaba tanto la paz de Japón, ni derrotar a mi adversario. Yo me levanté porque si lo hacía, volvería a ver la sonrisa de mi amada Señorita Kaoru. Esa sonrisa es el motor que hace funcionar mi corazón. Dice usted que yo salvé a Japón y después a usted. No fue así. Si usted no hubiese estado en mis pensamientos, yo no habría podido levantarme ni llegar al final de ese combate. Enishi… Enishi pronto se dio cuenta de que usted era alguien especial para mí, por eso la raptó y se la llevó, causándome el dolor más grande del que yo tenga memoria. Le aseguro que ni el de la muerte de mi esposa Tomoe se puede comparar a lo que yo sentí cuando pensé que la había perdido y que nunca más tendría la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento. Yo… no soy muy instruido, pero para mí, usted es una en un millón.-

¿Estaba soñando? ¿Era cierto todo lo que decía Kenshin? Kaoru a esas alturas ya no se esperaba una declaración de afecto por parte de él.

-Yo… no… -

-No se lo dije antes porque estaba muy enfermo. No tenía sentido para mí decirle cuanto la amo, si no podía abrazarla fuertemente después de eso. Pero gracias a esos masajes que usted me dio, tengo fuerza nuevamente. Y valentía.-

-Oh, Kenshin… - la emoción que provocaba las lágrimas de Kaoru cambió radicalmente.- Yo no pensé que tú me quisieras… -

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Por una de sus sonrisas regresé de la muerte. Vagué por diez años por todo el país buscando su mirada. Y ahora que la he encontrado, no me pienso mover de aquí. ¿Me acepta como esposo?.-

Kaoru lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Era cierto todo eso?

-Claro que te acepto, Kenshin. Siempre he querido tener una familia… no creo que haya un mejor hombre que tú para hacerlo. Kenshin… aunque yo sea un desastre, ¿en verdad me quieres?-

Por toda respuestas, Kenshin la abrazó fuertemente, tanto como se lo permitía la recuperación de esas costillas rotas de la muchacha. Apretada contra el hombro masculino, Kaoru sonreía, cerrando los ojos. Finalmente las cosas ya no iban tan mal. Les comunicaría de la noticia a sus amigos y todo funcionaría bien.

-Me quedaría así para siempre.- murmuró la joven.- Así, pegadita a ti. Te amo mucho, ¿sabes?.-

-No ha dejado de demostrármelo.- repuso el pelirrojo. Estaban tan contentos, que no notaron cuando Yahiko, Megumi y Sanosuke se plantaron frente a ellos.

-Sano, Yahiko.- dijo Kaoru feliz.- Kenshin me ha propuesto matrimonio. ¿Pueden creerlo?-

Sanosuke sonrió.

-Hasta que por fin reconociste que te gustaba la chiquilla.- Sanosuke miró a Kaoru.- Todos lo sabíamos después de ver el modo desconsolado que tuvo durante esos días en que supuso que estabas muerta. Pero en fin, me alegro por los dos. ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?-

-Pobre de Kenshin que tendrá que aguantar a esta bruja.- dijo Yahiko. Al escucharlo, las dudas asaltaron nuevamente el corazón de Kaoru. ¿En serio Kenshin estaba enamorado de ella o lo hacía por… ?

-Yo he sido muy feliz desde que estoy aquí con ella. Me gustó en cuanto la vi. Por eso me quedé por estos lados cuando ella me lo pidió. En el fondo no soy un hombre muy bueno, puesto que mi idea era espantarle a los pretendientes mientras resolvía unos problemas y ella se fijaba en mí.-

-Jajajaja, Ken-san, las tonteras que dices.- dijo Megumi. Kenshin se puso muy serio.

-No miento. Digo la verdad.-

El silencio se hizo en el ambiente. Y pronto aparecieron las sonrisas en las caras de sus amigos.

-Me alegro mucho, amigo Kenshin, de tu elección. No pudo ser más acertada. Sólo una kendoka como ella puede comprender tu vida mejor que nadie.-

-Ella me comprende mejor que nadie.- dijo Kenshin.

-En fin.- dijo Sanosuke.- Yahiko también tiene una importante noticia que darles. Vamos, muchacho, habla.-

Yahiko, suspirando, se paró delante de Kenshin y Kaoru. Luego se arrodilló en el suelo.

-Perdóname, Kaoru, por todos los insultos y malos ratos que te he hecho pasar. Finalmente he descubierto por qué querías enseñarme, y es por eso que te pido, humildemente, que me aceptes de nuevo como tu alumno. Enséñame todo lo que sepas del estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.-

-Está bien.- dijo la joven con gentileza. Yahiko se puso de pie rápidamente. ¿Había sido así, tan sencillo, sin condiciones vergonzosas?

-Te dije que la chicuela no es rencorosa.- dijo Sanosuke.- Ahora dile la segunda parte de lo que le venías a comunicar.-

Yahiko se irguió y hasta tosió un poco para darse importancia.

-Kaoru, corre por la ciudad un rumor. El de una mujer que sobrevivió al ataque de Battousai y encima, defendió a un tonto chiquillo de unos matones. Mientras dormías, vinieron muchas personas a preguntar por ti, con la intención de inscribirse en la Escuela, y es por eso que los he citado a todos para que vengan dentro de dos días a hablar contigo. Tú verás si tienen pasta de alumnos.-

El rostro de Kaoru se iluminó.

-¿Es cierto eso? ¿De cuántas personas hablamos?

-Cerca de veinte.- repuso el muchacho. -Incluso, creo que a un par le gustabas de antes, pero en fin, ese será problema de Kenshin.-

* * *

Tal vez, Megumi y Yahiko nunca cambien la opinión que tenían de ella, pero a Kaoru, que instruía a una treintena de personas, poco podía importarle. Porque sabía que desde el cielo tenía la aprobación de su padre por llevar la escuela como lo hacía, de cara al siglo veinte.

Tal vez no fuera ese ser especial destinado a grandes cosas como su padre le vaticinara, pero cada vez que su esposo la miraba, la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, se sentía en realidad única. Y ese conocimiento le bastaba para llevar una existencia feliz.

Tuvo que ir al dojo Maekawa, de un amigo de su padre, para validar su título como "Maestro", de esa manera, Yahiko también podría ascender y guiar a sus alumnos cuando ella no pudiera, porque estaba embarazada y en algún momento no podría seguir con las prácticas. En todo momento, Kenshin se mantuvo a su lado, apoyándola. Y en ese instante en que los alumnos se despedían y salían del dojo, Kenshin, que estaba sentado en una orilla como espectador, miraba muy feo a un par que salió corriendo al ver el modo asesino en sus ojos, donde les advertía que se olvidaran de que existía su esposa.

Estaba en eso cuando un oficial de policía, junto a otro de más alto rango, entró al dojo. Muy respetuosamente, saludaron a Kaoru, pidiéndole permiso para conversar. La joven los guió a la casa, donde escuchó lo que ellos tenían que decirle.

-Señora Himura, estamos al tanto del excelente nivel del kendo que practican sus alumnos en su dojo, y es por eso, que respetuosamente queremos hacerle un ofrecimiento.

Desde hace algún tiempo, algunos cuarteles de policía han tomado la decisión de instruir el arte marcial entre sus uniformados. Nosotros hemos recibido la orden de buscar a una persona que nos instruya y pensamos que son los valores que difunde su escuela, los más apropiados para nuestros policías más jóvenes. No queremos en nuestras filas a súper hombres que apliquen violencia innecesaria, queremos a hombres que valoren la vida de ellos, de las personas a quienes deben proteger e incluso la vida del criminal. Muchas veces han sido sus alumnos quienes han ayudado a detener a alguien, de manera muy respetuosa, cooperando con nuestros oficiales, a diferencia de los alumnos de otras escuelas que sólo causan problemas. Señora Himura, ¿sería posible que usted nos instruyera?-

Tanto el Jefe de Policía, como el Policía de más bajo rango agacharon la cabeza ante ella. Kaoru miró a Kenshin, asombrada, luego a Yahiko y finalmente, a los dos hombres frente a ella.

-Acepto la propuesta, señores. Si ustedes piensan que los ideales de la Escuela que fundó mi padre están bien para ustedes, yo daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Sin embargo, me temo que parte del tiempo tendrá que instruirlos mi alumno más adelantado: Myoujin Yahiko, a quien pronto ascenderé a Ayudante de Maestro.-

* * *

Se escuchaba el sonido agradable de las cigarras. La noche se sentía calma y todo estaba en orden. Kenshin, despierto, no podía dejar de suspirar, apoyado en un brazo y mirando el contorno de su esposa con adoración.

-Su padre y yo no nos equivocamos, Kaoru. Usted es única.-

Kaoru no lo escuchó, porque dormía a su lado. Pero Kenshin le acariciaba una mejilla y aunque ella no lo sabía, le repetía una y otra vez cuanto la amaba.

-Cualquiera puede esgrimir una espada, pero no cualquiera cambiar su esencia de arma concebida para matar. Ha sido usted, con su empeño, quien le ha logrado ese milagro, dándole un nuevo significado.-

Kaoru se movió en sueños, quedando de espaldas. Kenshin contempló su rostro dormido.

-Mi hijo tiene mucha suerte. No pudo haber escogido un estuche más maravilloso para venir al mundo.-

Suspirando, Kenshin la besó en los labios y con ese gesto, Kaoru despertó para dejarse abrazar y amar.

* * *

Fin acto único.

Una mujer especial.

Abril 10, 2010.


End file.
